The Imaginary World of Ana Bea
by ThatOneTrizKid
Summary: While on a routine salt and burn, Sam and Dean are sent to reality where their lives are a show... again. There, they run into Ana-a fan, but not the crazy kind. Before she can help the boys get home, they have to get rid of a threat in Ana's world.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is AU I guess. It's post how I'd love the series to end: Cas back with his angel mojo and Bobby back because Cas is awesome and got permission to bring him back.

* * *

**Attack of the Crazy Psycho Bitch**

It was supposed to be a run of the mill ghost hunt. Find the bones stuck somewhere in the walls of the huge mansion that looked about ready to collapse and salt and burn the mother fucker killing the kids that thought it'd be a good idea to spend the night there for a couple bucks. It was sad that that was considered the norm for them. Then that crazy psycho bitch had to show up.

"Sam!" Dean roared as his brother was thrown across the room, crashing into a termite eaten shelf. "You bitch!" he growled, raising his gun to do the bitch in. Note how he didn't use his trade mark word fugly. Mainly because the smirking woman standing before the Winchesters was drop dead gorgeous. Now if only she would drop dead.

"Stupid boy," she chided. "You can't kill me."

"Wanna bet?" Dean snapped, pulling the trigger. The witch went flying back when she was hit, and instead if making sure she was truly dead, the older Winchester's concern for his brother over-rode his common hunter sense.

"Sam!" He knelt by his brother. "Sammy, talk to me, man."

"Idiot," came Sam's labored reply. Dean grinned and helped his little yet bigger brother up. "She dead?" Sam asked, holding his head and looking around.

"Dead is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" was the reply that came from behind the brothers. They looked up and Dean cursed when he saw the bloodied witch standing and brushing herself off. "This was my favorite shirt," she snapped, her eyes going red. No whites.

Awesome. A demon witch. As if the experience with Ruby wasn't enough.

The brothers were sent flying and both were pinned to the wall, each stunned from the impact.

"You Winchesters are so annoying," she said as if she was talking to a little sibling. "You and your stupid little angel." She paused. "Where is your angel anyways?"

Dean just cracked a strained grin. "Oh, he's around." The hunter paused. "I don't recommend turning around anytime, bitch."

The demon witch's eyes went wide in alarm and she started to turn around but was stopped by a cold hand on her forehead. There was a flash of white and the boys and the witch collapsed at the same times, except the witch was dead, and the Winchesters were alive. Shaken up, but alive.

"Your timing is impeccable, Cas," Dean coughed, standing and brushing himself off. "You good, Sammy?" he asked, picking up his dropped gun

"Peachy," was the flat response. The angel frowned, his blue eyes unamused.

"I'll be at Bobby's," he said in his gruff emotionless voice before disappearing. The Winchesters ignored the rude gesture. That was just Cas for you.

"Dude, we still have to find those stupid bones," Sam pointed out, holding his throbbing shoulder.

Dean just grunted. "Shouldn't be so hard now that Bitchzilla is gone." Sam started to chuckle, then stopped short at the sight of another pissed looking lady standing at the door way. She held an old looking book, and her eyes were black.

"She was a bitch, but she was my sister." The demon started chanting in some foreign language, but it didn't take long for the boys to recognize it as some heavy magic.

"Oh, fuck-" There was a bright flash, cutting off Dean's curse, and then they were gone. The demon grinned.

"Have fun, boys."

* * *

**Enter the Loser**

I wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to be home. Watching my little cousin Isidro because my _tia_ and _tio_ were with my parents at a party neither of us wanted to be at. We were suppose to make cookies or brownies, depending on the outcome of three rock, paper, scissors games. Then we'd watch the Supernatural rerun that was on since it was on a four week spring hiatus. It was a safe plan, a plan I could handle, being the paranoid loser I was.

Then my _tios_ found a legit babysitter. I didn't really mind. Isidro was kinda annoying sometimes anyway. And being home alone gave me sometime to read about the depressing life of some kids stuck in a dome raging war with the Darkness with my iPod dock blaring Run Around Sue Radio on Pandora. In case you're confused, I'm talking the Gone series. Michael Grant, you depressing genius you.

Anywho, it was a set plan. I like set plans. Especially when my allergies flare up because Oklahoma is bipolar and I end up looking like Tony Montana at the end of Scarface. Sometimes I think I'm OCD, but then I just say it's my guilty conscious that doesn't let me do anything. Then I remember how I can't leave my room without my bed made...

Sorry, rabbit trail. Back to the plan. My beautiful plan. Ruined by my best friend. Or my ex best friend. We didn't really talk much anymore. I think it has something to do with the fact we have every class together and we kinda burned out. That and the fact she's kinda insane with politics and religion and anything else people word wrong to set her off on a never-ending rant and I could care less about the things she rants about. I've learned to tune her out and give emotionless "huh"s and "that sucks"s when appropriate. And I can't even really complain about the ranting with out sounding hypocritical. I mean, I do the same thing. Well, it's more of a meaningless ramble about whatever's on my mind at the moment.

Ah fudge a monkey. I'm doin' it now. Sorry. Back to the plot line.

Shay called thirty minutes after my parents left and told me to go to the old Monster House. I don't know who it belonged to, but that's what we called it.

"Dude, don't you have work? And why?" I demanded, slowing my stirring of the brownie batter I started.

"Called in sick. And because I said. And I'm your best friend and you love me," she said. I didn't say anything, biting my tongue when the words: We barely talk and I stopped loving you when you totally ditched me and Tom for those jerks I initially save you from in junior high reclaimed you for their own devious plans. No. popped into my mind.

Instead I said in a teasing tone, "Your guilt trips have no power over me, demon. Why?"

"Just go or I'll tell the ginger you hate him."

Ginger. Tom. I scoffed. "Dude, he's my best guy friend. When one says hate to those types of friends, it is usually taken as a compliment."

"Ana," she started, pronouncing my name the only way I'd respond. On-ah. None of that Anna crap. Anna was a little girl name added in front of the word banana to sometimes show endearment. You wanna show me endearment? Call me _mija _or change banana to bahnona. Then I'll know you care. "This is important. And besides, you have no life. Just come. And bring a flashlight."

With that, she hung up and I stared at the phone in somewhat shock. The comment stung and I knew she was right, making it even worse. I looked down at my brownies in the process of being made, my too open house, then down at my own figure, a girl about ten pounds too curvey. I felt my will slowly crumple. Having no life sucked

I sighed, knowing the demon won, and set the batter in the fridge after covering it with a plastic cover thingy that looked like a shower cap, only thinner- you know which I'm talking about. I turned off the oven and put everything away I had gotten out. Mom always go onto me for leaving stuff out. I had a feeling I knew what Shay planned and if I died, I didn't want my mom mad at me. Plus, I wanted that manipulative jerk to have to wait on me.

I sniffled and popped another non drowsy Equate allergy pill. I grabbed my keys after slipping on my Joker and Batman converse. Two different shoes. Batman on my right foot, The Joker on the left. Shay said it was nerdy, but I didn't care. Another thing too different about us.

I started out the door and to my car, a hand-me-down black 05 model impala that use to belong to my sister Mara. She had wanted it white, but all my dad could find was black. She got the car I was supposed to get, a white Camry, because she had to go to O-trip for school and the impala ate too much gas for her to afford. I didn't have that problem since the only place I went to was school. Although I'm sure the huge scratch my younger cousins causes had something to do with her no longer wanting it.

I was about to lock the door, only to stop and bolt back inside, grabbed the salt shaker off the table, then headed out the door. As I said, paranoid. It wasn't until later I realized I forgot a flashlight.

* * *

It wasn't too horrible to read, was it? I take full credit for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry if there was more Ana than the Bros. I was just trying to get the character set up. Anywho, what'd you think? Reviews and constructive criticism would be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't plan on updating again so soon, but I finished this and figured, ah what the heck. Here's another dose.

Oh! And I totally forgot on the last chapter! Ahem. I don't own Supernatural-well, I have a couple seasons on DVD, but that's not what I mean. All I own is Ana and her group of misfits.

* * *

**The Merge.**

When I got to the Monster House, I noticed two more vehicles. One was Tom's black Tahoe, the other Shay's silver two door. I sighed, slowing to a stop, parking behind the ginger's car. Looking up at the creepy old house, I mentally kicked myself for being manipulated into coming. I was in desperate need to grow a pair.

I go out of the car, grabbing my TMNT shoulder bag from the back, and went up to a waiting and annoyed looking Tom. Shay was already on the porch, two other girls and a boy with her. I recognized them from school, and knew I didn't like them. I looked at the tall ginger.

"Dude. Why are we here?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "I was promised twenty bucks."

I gave a flat look to no one and shook my head. "What are we doing, shorty?" I called up to Shay. She frowned at the insult before answering.

"Ghost hunting, duh."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to think of one time I heard about ghosts in the sad town of Purcell. "What ghosts?"

"Shut up and come on," she snapped. I clenched my jaw at her tone before following Tom up the steps of the weak looking porch.

"We're gonna go to jail," I muttered to him. He nodded.

"I know."

"Or die." He nodded again.

"I know."

"Either way, we don't win."

"I know."

I shook my head as one of the girls, the one called Tera, tried to open the door. "It's locked!" she whined.

"Ope, there ya go, come on, Tom," I said quickly, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him away when I heard a loud crack! I froze and looked back to see the other boy, a junior everyone called Domino, grinning triumphantly. I face palmed. Destruction of private property. We're definitely going to jail.

"Woohoo, Domino!" the three girls cheered. Tom and I exchanged looks.

"Yeah, woohoo," Tom deadpanned. "Can I go now?"

"Shut up, ginger," Domino snapped, causing my friend to cringe. I looked at Shay to do something, but she just shrugged. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Dumbass," I muttered, pushing past the hulk to get in the house. I was hit with an overwhelming wave of stale air and mildew. "Gimme a flashlight, yah idjit," I snapped at whoever was in earshot.

"I told you to bring one."

"I told you I didn't wanna come, so we're even. Gimme a flashlight." I held out my hand and felt the cold metal of a flashlight weigh down my hand. I turned it on and looked around. The place wasn't exactly ideal. In other words, it looked ready to cave in and kill us all. Maybe that's what Shay and her crew were hoping for. That way when they killed me and Tom, they could say it was the house. Sneaky bastards.

The other girl, Carson pushed past me and snatched away the flashlight. "This place is so gross!" she shrieked. I resisted the temptation to beat the girl over the side of the head with whatever I could get my hands on, but then remembered I was already probably going to jail. Let's not add murder, Ana.

I crinkled my nose and fought the urge to sneeze. Everyone else filed in as I looked around, taking in the scene in front of me. The place was still fully furnished, but everything was covered in white sheets. Someone intended on coming home. Hopefully after we were already gone. I waited until Tom was by my side before following the group.

"Let's start upstairs!" Shay suggested.

"Where we will then fall through the floor to our doom," I muttered under my breath, the ginger being the only one to hear me. He chuckled and we were shot with four angry looks.

"I say they go first," Domino said in a voice that reminded me of my three year old niece.

I say you go to hell.

I didn't voice my thoughts, but Tom did.

"Why us?" he demanded, clearly having enough of this adventure.

"Because you're losers and if something attacks us, you'll die first," Tera snarled. I nodded.

"There it is."

Tom clenched his jaw. "This is gay," he snapped. "I'm leaving. You coming, Ana?" he asked.

"Right behind you, my good sir," I said, not missing a beat. We started for the door, which suddenly slammed shut. The temperature dropped quite a bit, so when the others shrieked, their breaths came out as smoke. Tom looked back at me, his grey eyes wide with fear, and I reached into my bag, searching around a bit before my hand closed around either the glass saltshaker or the inhaler. I was too freaked to tell. In his fear, Tom ran to the door and struggled to open it.

"What'd you do, you fucking freak?" Domino growled, pushing me out of the way to grab Tom by his collar.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed, fear dripping from his voice. "Ana? What's going on?"

I was rooted to my spot. "I-I dunno," I said quietly, even though I watched enough Supernatural to know this was very bad. I looked at Domino. "Put him down, you jerk," I snapped. "You're supposed to be strong, open the door!"

"Yeah!" the girls behind me chorused. The jerk dropped my friend and shoved him away. Tom stumbled and I caught his arm to keep him from falling. Domino brought up his leg and gave the door a well paced kick, only to go down howling. So it wasn't the best idea. My bad.

"What do we do?"

I shook my head. "Start upstairs and see if anything kills us?" I offered, receiving several looks. I shrugged. "You asked."

Domino clenched his jaw and pushed Tom and me in front of the group. "Then you go first."

I opened my mouth to argue, but closed it again, not having anything to say. I looked up at Tom, worried, and he gave me the same look before starting for the stairs, yanking the flashlight away from Tera.

"Freak," she hissed.

"Oh go get attacked by a werewolf," I muttered, following my friend as he hesitantly started up the soft stairs. He looked back at us before going.

"They aren't very strong, so don't be on the same step as someone else at the same time," he said. Anyone wouldn't have been able to hear the fear still locked in his voice, but I did. He was just as terrified as the rest of us.

"In other words, single file line," I piped up. "Just like in kindergarten."

"Shut up, Anna," Carson sneered. I made a face.

"Gallows humor, stupid. But then you're so dumb and blonde I guess I can't expect you to know what that is." I shook my head and kept going, her idiocy starting to overpower me.

We continued up the stairs, the girls behind me chattering about how scary it was. It was their stupid idea. I made a note to break off as much communication as I could with Shay once we were out of here. If we got out of here. We finally got to the second floor, which didn't look much better than the first. I stepped in front of the ginger to look at the old picture on an uncovered little side table. I just closed my hand around it when there was bright white flash from the closest open door. It was followed with a loud crash and an angry curse.

"I'ma kill that bitch!"

I frowned and cocked my head to the side as every one else froze. "Someone's watching Supernatural?" I looked back at Tom, who just looked at me funny. Then, two men ran out of the room, one of them had a gun in his hand. He turned to us and I guess out of impulse raised it. At me.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter that much, but I guess it's kinda important. Whatcha think? Your reviews would help bunches


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm back with more, yay. Sam and Dean aren't mine, blah blah blah. Enjoy, or not, the choice is yours.

* * *

**Supernatural Misunderstanding**

Gun. There's a gun in my face. I'm gonna die. With this group of all. I expected to die in the zombie apocalypse of 2012, but nope, Chuck Testa, as my somewhat annoying ex boyfriend would say. Wait. I though of Mike. Does that mean my life is flashing before me? Nah, I think I just hate him more than I thought.

I froze and behind me someone screamed. On of the girls. The other guy probably had more sense, because he pushed his companion's arm down, moving the gun out of my face.

"Dean! Stop! They're kids!"

Dean looked at his buddy, a strange look on his face, then back at us. Tom raised the flash light at their faces and my jaw dropped. Oh. My. Ronnie Radke. Sam and Dean freakin' Winchester were standing in front of me. Well, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, but the fact remains. Someone beat me to the wild fangirl outburst though. Shay. Who hates Supernatural.

"You're Jared Padalecki!" she exclaimed, running past me, pushing me out of the way, and to the man. "You're off of House of Wax! And Friday the Thirteenth!"

Carson ran up to join her friend, but went to Jensen this time. "And you're Jensen Ackles!" she shrieked in a fangirl octave that made me wanna stab my ears. "You were on My Bloody Valentine! And some soap opera my mom watched." That last bit was less enthusiastic.

The two actors exchanged looks, and then realization slowly crept over Jensen's features. "Dude. Are you fucking kidding me? We're stuck in the world where our lives are a tv show?"

"Dean, chill out-"

"Chill out? Sammy, who do you expect me to 'chill out'?" Jensen-Dean?- exploded. "That bitch sent us to the end of the freakin' universe and you want me to chill out?"

Everyone else stared at them in fear and confusion, an the girls backed away to the group again, but I would be lying if I wasn't a little amused at their banter. It almost reminded me of my own with Isa when she was still psycho. Still, it had to be said, and I knew these losers wouldn't do it.

"You're Sam and Dean Winchester," I said. They both looked at me suspiciously, so I quickly added, "From Supernatural."

"Shit! We are in the tv world! Why?"

"Dean, shut up," Sam chided, then turned to me. "So, you know this has happened to us before?"

"Yup. I didn't finish the episode though because it was kinda dumb." I shrugged and Sam gave me a flat look. Well, what'd he expect? I wasn't going to lie, they'd probably think I'm evil and kill me.

"Dumb? Kid, that's our life," Dean snapped. I frowned, but Sam came to my rescue.

"Dean, stop." He looked back at us. "Uh, sorry, we're just really confused and he doesn't take things like this very well."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean snapped before glaring at us. "Who are you and What are you doing here?"

Domino spoke first. "I'm Domino, that's Tera, Carson, and Shay," he said, naming off the girls. Sam nodded, matching names with faces.

"Alright, good, we're making some progress," he said quietly.

"Progress? Sam, we're still stuck here, how do you call that progress?" Dean hissed.

"Dean, seriously, shut up!"

Domino went on, ignoring the bickering. "That's fagot and freak."

"Fuck you," Tom snapped. "It's your stupid fault we're stuck here."

I nodded in an and there it is way. "There goes your progress. I'm freak, by the way."

"You didn't have to come, you soulless ginger," Domino snapped back.

"Well I didn't know your stupid ass was gonna be here!"

The girls backed away as Domino advanced to my friend and grabbed him by the arm. "Watch your mouth, bitch," he growled.

"Oh, the irony is overwhelming," I muttered.

"Domino, chill," Shay said in a worried tone.

"Shut up, this is your fault, Shay. You wanted to go ghost hunting," he snapped, dropping Tom and stalking up to her. "You got us stuck in here!"

"I didn't think there was anything even here!" she exclaimed in fear. "I mean, there's no such thing!"

While they argued, no one noticed the temperature drop again. Well, I did. And so did the Winchesters.

"Ah crap," I muttered.

Domino's scream came out smoke as he was thrown down the stairs. The girls screamed when a creepy looking old man appeared where Domino had been. He seemed to flicker out before turning to me, and looked down at the picture in my hand. I glanced down at the picture and noticed it was the same dude. Slightly more insane, but the same dude. Maybe he was like Dorian Gray or something.

There was a loud crack and the ghost flickered out. We all looked back to see Dean holding up the gun.

"Domino!" Tera screamed, running down the stairs. We all followed suit, the picture still clutched in my hand. When we got to Domino, he didn't look so great. His arm was twisted funny and he was bleeding from his forehead. Well hell. Tera and Carson started sobbing and Shay was in the same shock as Tom. I just stared on, unable to process what was going on.

"Dammit," Dean growled. Sam knelt by Domino felt his pulse.

"He's alive. We need to get him outta here though." He paused. "We needa get them all outta here, Dean, before we even think about going home."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbled. "Why were you kids here anyway?"

"I was promised twenty bucks," Tom said quietly.

"She-devil over there made me come," I sighed, nodding to Shay. Dean shook his head.

"You, ginger, help Sammy with that idiot," he ordered Tom, who did as he said without an argument. Dean looked at me. "You know where there would be salt around here, kid?"

I reached in my bag and pulled out the small saltshaker. He gave me a funny look. "I watch Supernatural and I'm slightly paranoid."

He shrugged. "Good enough for me. Door is..?"

"That way." I pointed. He nodded and started for the door.

"Alright, come on."

We all followed the hunter to the door, Tom and Sam half carrying a broken Domino. Dean barely got to the door when the ghost came back. Carson screamed as Dean was thrown back, crashing into a wall.

"Dean!" Sam roared, almost dropping Domino. The ghost saw the picture in my hand and I dropped it. The glass shattered and the ghost looked royally pissed.

"Ah crap."

Before I could throw the salt at the ghost-I decided to call him Farmer Fred, he looked like a Farmer Fred-, the shaker was ripped from my hand. I started to back away, but FF planted a hand on my forehead. I gasped as everything froze. I couldn't even feel my arms. My lungs refused to work and black dots started to form. Then it was gone. I gasped and doubled over, seeing Shay standing there, saltshaker clutched in her trembling hand.

"You actually payed attention?"

She just stared at me in shock as Dean groaned and sat up as the door creaked open.

"Everybody out." Shay dropped the shaker and ran out with Carson and Tera, sobbing. Tom and Sam were next and I went to Dean. I held my hand out and he just shook his head. "You alright?" he asked.

I gave home the okay sign. "Peachy," I said flatly, my lungs still burning.

"You're weird."

"Thanks. I've seen enough to know it's pisses at me. You should probably get up."

He nodded an took my hand. He was heavier than I thought he'd be, so in pulling him up I almost fell. He recovered his gun and we started out the door when Sam came back.

"Dean!"

"Hey, little brother," Dean grinned and went to his little brother.

"They took that kid already. Told them not to say anything about us or the house," Sam said as we walked out. I grinned at the sight of my car. I ran down the steps to it and patted it's hood.

"I'm really happy to see you, man," I said quietly, over hearing Sam go on.

"Dude, what're we gonna do?"

I looked up at them, then my car, then up at them again. Man, if mom and dad find out, I'm so screwed.

"Get in the car, you idjits."

* * *

So, there's that. Reviews with constructive criticism are always cool


	4. Chapter 4

Right. I'm Back. With Ana and the Winchesters. Here You're gonna learn more about Ana. Have fun

* * *

**Mi Casa Es Su Casa.**

Dean wasn't sure he knew what to think of the girl. She was weird, that was for sure, but not the psycho kind of weird. She was pleasantly weird. The good weird. That said, the drive was ... Interesting, if not awkward.

"So," Dean started nonchalantly over the oldies music-like, fifties oldies-, catching sight of a CD case that read Falling in Reverse. The cover was a girl all dressed up with messed up makeup in a locker. He would bet money it was that crappy screaming nonsense kids listened to nowadays. So she had a wide range of music she liked. That's nice. "What's your name?"

He wasn't sure what he'd get for an answer. People looked like their names. He looked like a Dean and Sammy used to look like a Sammy a few years ago, but now he looked like a Sam. This girl really didn't look like a anyone. She was nameless. Then again, he'd probably feel differently when she answered. Plus he'd only seen her in the dark.

"Ana. Ana Bea Rodriguez," she said, without excessive pride, but a little Spanish accent. "Call me Anna and die."

Dean held up his hands in defense and Sam chuckled from the back. The older hunter glanced back at his little brother and by a street lamp caught sight of a thick textbook that had a whale on it. Biology. Dean tried to remember what year of high school he had that class, but couldn't. The school days weren't his favorite anyway.

"We're kinda white," Sam said in a teasing manner. "What're we suppose to call you?"

"On-ah," she said simply before turning on a highway. "They should be done for the night," she added quietly.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"They've been screwing with this highway forever. They close it sometimes and I'm late for school. It sucks."

"Oh."

Not even three minutes later, they pulled up to a fairly good sized white house with a green roof. There were several trees in the front, but they were still small. Ana sighed.

"Home sweet home." Her voice was tired, like she knew the cliché of the phrase but didn't care. She turned off the car and got out, the Winchesters following. She went to the front door and unlocked it, pushing it wide open. She walked in, the boys following, and turned on the lights as Dean closed the door.

Dean was surprised with the girl standing before him. Ana was younger than he had thought. She seemed, at the oldest, sixteen, and was shorter than either hunter, only coming up to Dean's chin. Her shoulder length hair was dark and wavy, unkept and flipping out at the end of the layers in an animated manner. It didn't look bad; it seemed to fit her. A trademark, like Dean's own toothpaste curl frohawk. She was curvy, a little more so than most girls, but he wasn't gonna complain about the coke bottle body. It was obvious she tried to hide what she had with oversized basketball shorts she wore, but they did little to help.

She still had a bit of a baby face, heart shaped, and she didn't wear any makeup. Her big eyes were an almost out of place hue of green surrounded by long black lashes and they shined with an innocence the hunters rarely ever see. Oddly enough, they were the same hue as Dean's. Now, he wasn't one to stereotype, but he hadn't seen many Hispanics with green eyes. Maybe she was just half. Her olive skin tone was lighter than most, but still darker than that of the brothers. Dean had a feeling that she would have a lot of boys trailing her once she was older, if they weren't already.

There was something else strange about the girl. Or maybe it was just Dean. Here was this attractive little creature, and instead of his usual sexual urges, Dean Winchester looked on at this girl with his attention for her almost paternal. He wanted to protect her. Like he had with Sammy as they were growing up.

Someone nudged Dean, breaking his trance. Sam was glaring a murder he'd never go through with at his brother and mouthed, "Do not Touch!" Obviously Sam saw her unique beauty too.

Dean brought up his hands in a hands off kinda way. He had no intention of working his magic with this kid, after all, she was just a kid. Sam still gave him a look that said, "I'm still watching. Try and I'll have Cas drop you in Antarctica."

Once again Dean's hands went up. Ana never saw, as she went straight to the kitchen an to the fridge, where she pulled a bowl of what looked like batter out.

"Alright, all I got's brownies..." she trailed off and looked down at the batter. "Uh, kinda. She-Devil called before I could bake them." She shrugged and set the bowl down and went to a drawer, pulling out spoons. "The batter is better anyway."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother before shrugging. "I like brownie batter." He paused, then grinned at his little bro. "Buzz kill always says it's gonna kill me though. Raw eggs and what not."

Sam shot Dean a look and Ana cocked her head to the side. "Of all the things to worry about killing you guys, you worry about brownie batter? Besides, it won't kill him right away. I mean, I'm still alive an I've been doing this for years. And didn't Rocky eat raw eggs? He turned out pretty bad ass." She shrugged. "Stop being a mom and eat."

Dean looked at his brother, the same face as the rage comics Not Bad Obama. Sam just shook his head and took the spoon from the girl.

"I'm not gonna die?"

"Less you slip and land at the right angle, breaking your neck, but there's no wet spots, so no worries." With that, the girl took her own spoon and scooped as much she could on it before going to the very open living room and flopping on a sofa.

"So, Uh, Ana, where are your parents?" Sam asked, suddenly worried by the girl's morbid way of thinking.

"Party in the city," she said, then sighed. "Having no life, I decided to stay home. Then she-devil went and ruined my forever alone plans."

"If she's so bad, why'd you go?" Dean asked through a mouth full of batter. Sam shot him a look, but Ana just shrugged.

"She wasn't always a she-devil. And I figured, hey, I'm just rotting away at home anyway."

Dean didn't say anything, so Sam took over as the girl grabbed a thick book from the coffee table in front of her and opening it to somewhere in the middle.

"Now, when you say the city-"

"Oklahoma City, Oklahoma," she said with out looking up. She licked a bit of batter off as he went on.

"Right. Oklahoma. That means we're-"

"In Purcell, OK, of the US of A, mien Freund," she said in a bored voice, then suddenly slammed the book shut, making the boys jump and Dean almost choke, and looked up at them. "The hell did you get here, anyway?" she demanded. "I mean, there aren't gonna be cameras and crews flooding in and say, 'Yo, you got punked!'"

Dean laughed aloud at that. "No, you got the real Dean Winchester, and this gigantor is the real Sammy."

"Then how'd you end up in this world?" she asked, no longer freaking out. The brothers exchanged looks and the girl clench her jaw. "Dudes, I watch the show. And I read books about kids killing each other because they're psycho and hungry. You can't scare me."

Sam raise an eyebrow. "The Hunger Games?"

"Never read it. Cried in the movie though. I'm talking the Gone series, mijo," she said, holding the book she had been reading up for him to see. "This is Fear, part five, but don't change the subject. I'm hostessing, if that's a word, and I like to know why I have to host in the first place."

Dean saw logic in her ramblings. "Some demon sent us here."

She cocked her head to the side again. "Big difference from the angel last time."

"Thought you didn't watch that episode."

"I said I didn't finish it. Learn to listen. Can't listen, then you're screwed."

Dean opened his mouth to shoot some smart ass remark back at her, but was cut off by a ring tone.

Ana sang softly to the morbid lyrics of the song before flipping the phone open. "'Cause I really always knew that my little plan would be cold that's why I gotta heater for your thighs…" She frowned, then looked past the boys at the time on the stove. "Well, fudge a monkey." She stood, dropping the book in the seat. "My parents are on their way." She started for a door across the room with blue dots.

"Ah. And what are we gonna do then?" Sam asked.

"Go next door," was all she offered before disappearing into the room. The brothers exchanged looks before Dean just shrugged. Sam frowned.

Ana came back with two thick looking blankets and a couple pillows. She dumped them on the couch before going to another room.

"Care to elaborate?" Sam asked before she disappeared again.

"Pops owns it and rents it out to people, 'cept there's no one over there right now," she called from the room. She came out again struggling with more blankets. Judging by the way she was stumbling, Dean had a feeling she'd end up falling, so he took the bulk of the blankets.

"Danke," she said as Sam took the rest. She grabbed a flashlight from the fridge before gathering her first bundle of blankets. With a little trouble she opened the door and led the brothers to the trailer next door.

The trailer itself wasn't much to brag about, but it was cozy enough. Better than half the places they've had to squat. There was no furniture, so it was open. Still, Ana managed to stumble and Dean almost dropped his load catching her.

"Danke," she repeated as she lead them to the back room. "Right, so, you're gonna have to use the flashlight while here 'cause if people see light and tell my dad, we're screwed," she said, dropping the blankets she held. The brothers did likewise and tried to help when she started making bedding, but she smacked their hands away.

"Shoosh. It wouldn't be hostess-y of me if I made you make your own bed." The Winchesters decided it was best not to argue with this girl. When she was done she stepped back a bit and examined her work.

"Your a grade A hostess, kid," Dean said, just a little sarcasm in his tone.

"I thought so," she mused. "Now, these used to be my dad's but I kinda stole them for band a while back and figured you'd like them better than the jeans," she said, picking up dropped PJ pants. One was plaid an the other was black with polar bears on it. She tossed one to each, not paying attention to who go what. "I'll be back in the morning. Maybe. If it's still morning when I wake. Then we'll try to figure something out about" she waved her hands at the hunters, "this."

She turned an left, leaving Sam and Dean slightly speechless. When the door banged shut in the front, Sam finally spoke.

"Cute kid," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I dunno, I think she likes us." Dean paused. "Think she'll be okay on the walk?"

"I don't think anything would mess with that girl," the younger Winchester muttered, starting to change into the plaid pants Ana left him.

"Still," Dean mused. "I'll walk her over to make sure." With that he left, leaving Sam with a confused look on his face.

* * *

**The Demon's Input**

The demon was fuming. She sent those stupid hunters to some parallel world and some little brat comes to their rescue. It was all she could do to not kill the girl as she walked back in the dark. She almost did it, too, but then she saw that idiot Dean Winchester run after the girl. He spoke and laughed aloud at the girl's monotone response.

The demon narrowed her eyes at how the hunter acted with that little human. The way he moved, positioning himself in a way that would allow him to throw himself in front of anything that could harm her. It was pretty disgusting. Still, when the time came, this sudden attachment would most definitely come in handy. Until then, all the demon could do was watch and hope they'd screw up somehow before the angel popped up. The demon offered a coy smile before disappearing.

What a fun little game this would be.

* * *

**The Angel's Realization. **

Castiel was very frustrated. He had eliminated the demon attacking the Winchesters, but he hadn't stayed. And when he was sent by Bobby to check on them, they were no where to be found. He then popped to a bar he knew the brothers frequented. Once again they were no where in sight. Then he tried closing his eyes, thinking of Dean Winchester and popping up next to him. He ended up next to Bobby. The old hunter gave him a look.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

Cas was careful in picking his words. "I do not believe they are on this earth."

* * *

Ooo! Wasn't too bad, was it? Reviews, as I always nag about, are always welcome. Even the ones that are all like, hey, you needa fix (insert fixable part here), Triz. Those work too


	5. Chapter 5

Well, more Imagination and whatnot. Only own Ana, Etc. etc.

* * *

**The Problems Just Keep Piling, Don't They?**

Not many fangirls can say her tv heroes are sitting her kitchen, eating waffles while wearing clothes she managed to find in her brother's room after they both showered in her bathroom. Nope, most fangirls could never brag about that. But then, I'm not like most fangirls.

"Where are your parents this time?" Dean asked before forking in a huge bite of waffle in his mouth.

"Work," I said simply. "I'm stuck here all day, little by little losing my mind because there's nothing good on Netflix."

"Hey, shouldn't you be in school?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"Snow days, brah." I paused, putting the bowl I used to mix the waffle batter in the sink. I made a note to wash dishes later. "Uh, how're we getting you home?"

"No clue. You watch the show, recall anything that can help?" Dean asked through a mouth full of waffle. Sam shot him a look.

"Dude, cover your mouth, that's gross."

I made a face. "It's your life, man. You're supposed to know these things."

"Correction, Bobby is supposed to know these things. And Cas. Sometimes we know these things, but it's mainly them."

I made a face. "You gotta be kidding me, dude." I turned to Sam. "You like research, right? Can't you research on how to get back?" I ignored how mean that sounded. It wasn't that I didn't like them. I mean, Sam and Dean Winchester, man! I just knew that if people saw them, we'd have more problems than needed.

"Gotta library?"

I laughed aloud at that. A library? What did he think I was? A hoarder? "_No, mi amigo, no tengo una biblioteca._ I'm not Bobby. And the public one sucks. Gotta comp though," I offered, going to the computer area and turning said device on. "Might take a while to turn on though. Kinda old," I explained, going back to the kitchen. He just smiled.

"That's fine. Thanks for the waffles, by the way."

"Ya, danks," Dean added, mouth full.

"Dude, seriously!"

I shook my head and went to dad's sofa and flopped down, grabbing the same book I was reading last night. At the moment, I was wanting to kill stupid Little Pete. Or Petey. What ever. I almost felt bad. I mean, the kid is kinda bodiless and and autistic, but he was being a jerk. You can't just mix and match things because you want to. But then, I really didn't like Taylor that much. But that poor little girl. Why am I reading this? They make me depressed for days. And make me scream in class when they get their hopes shattered. And then tree was Drake. I really wanted to hurt him. If he got Diana's baby, I'm throwing the book. In to the blender thing of the sink. With the water full blast. Then I'll-

"Hey, kid, what're you reading? Wasn't that the book you were reading last night?"

"Yup," I said, not looking up.

"That's pretty thick. What's it called?" By now Sam was on the computer and Dean was about done with his breakfast.

"Fear," I said simply. I didn't look up but heard him stand, throw away the paper plate, and then walk over.

"Ooh, what's it about?"

I made a face as he leaned over the sofa and hovered. "Kids trapped in a dome of death, gain powers, have wars and kill each other along with other monster mutations and The Darkness. It's part five." I paused. "We went through this last night with your brother."

"We did," Sam added from his work station.

I went on reading, Astrid and Edilio talking about the stain.

"Shut up, Sammy. Who's Bonnie?"

"Minor character created for the sole purpose of dying in this book."

That seemed to shut him up for a second. "Kid, this book is morbid."

"Pretty awesome, right?" I grinned and Dean stood straight.

"Who's the guy in the pictures?" he asked. I sighed.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"You don't explain enough."

"My brother," I said, closing my book to look up at them. There were three pictures up there. One was a fat little baby dressed in a little sailor outfit. The middle was of a dark teenaged boy in a red cap and gown. The last was my brother in a blue Marine uniform in front of the flag. I tried not to look at his sad eyes. "He's in the Marines, Afghan right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I shrugged, thankful the Falling in Reverse ringtone gave me something to look in to. I smiled, seeing it was from my friend Madi. She was always a good comedic relief. I ignored the hunter to text her back.

Madi: You finish Fear yet?

Me: Nope. And you have no right to judge me. You spent like, a month to finish The Monstrumologist.

Madi: That book took a while to get good though

Me: That book was amazing

Madi: It was alright.

Me: XP

Madi: XD hey, are you going tomorrow night?

Me: Going where?

Madi: Monster House. There's supposed to be a ghost or something. Andre is hosting a ghost hunting party. The whole sophomore class is supposed to go.

My jaw dropped. My air ways wanted to close. "Oh crap, crap, crap, craptasticly craptastic," I sunk deeper into the sofa. Dean looked at me, concern coating his face.

"What?" he asked. Sam stood and started toward me.

"Ghost hunting party. Tomorrow night. Monster House. The whole freaking sophomore class." I got another text and saw that Madi sent me a link from Facebook.

"I'm stealing the comp," I said quickly, jumping up and dashing for the computer. He was on Bing, but nothing looked promising. Still, I opened a new tab before signing in.

"Monster House?"

"It's that house you got dropped last night," I explained quickly, checking the invitation. I quickly scanned it and dropped my head on the table. "They're all gonna die. Every last idjit going is going to die a slow and painful death."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean, the place we barely got out of last night, there's gonna be a ton of kids there?" Sam demanded. I nodded without picking my head up.

"You can read, can't you?" I picked up my head, then looked at them. "Can't you like, kill it? That's what you do, right?"

The exchanged looks. "It's not like we have a choice," Dean sighed. "Man, we're never getting home."

"You're gonna get home, you dope," I sighed. "But you don't have an expiration date here. As of right now, half my class does." I shook my head. "I don't want to live on this planet anymore."

"You're a sophomore?"

Sam elbowed his brother, who in turn glared at him. I shrugged. "One of the oldest in my class." I looked back up at the screen. "What're you gonna do about that?"

Sam rubbed his temple. "We're gonna have to find out who the ghost is, and that can take a while..."

"So start, brah. Take the comp, I got a laptop my brother bought us." I paused as I stood. "Man, these guys are idiots."

"Us?"

"No, Andre and his crew. I almost wanna let them do this on their own." I shook my head and went to Isa's old room for the laptop. What an eventful weekend, and it wasn't even Saturday yet.

* * *

**A Few Boring Hours Later**

"I got nothing," Dean exclaimed in an annoyed voice. "Absolutely nothing about this stupid house and anyone who might have died there."

"Dean," Sam warned, his voice tense. I could tell he had the same outcome. He sighed. "Even though you have a point. I can't find any records of violent deaths." He glanced at me. "You sure it's the same house?"

"Dude, you can't mistake the monster house," I said, putting down my iPod-Safari-and getting up to going to the kitchen. It was about noon, and I was getting hungry.

"Right," Sam nodded. "Of course."

I opened the fridge and frowned at how bland everything looked. "Maybe you just don't know how to look," I said nonchalantly, closing the fridge. "Like, we shouldn't be checking the Internet."

"What do you suggest?" Dean demanded, his voice almost snappy. I frowned and walked out of the kitchen to Dad's chair and leaned on it.

"I dunno. I mean, if anything happened, it would have been in the newspaper at the time, _¿si?" _Dean just huffed, but Sam was more cooperative.

"Yeah, I guess. But nothing came up on the Register's website," he said, looking back at the computer. He looked ready to kill it. I hope he didn't. Mom and Dad would murder me.

"Why would they put stuff that old in the website. No one is gonna look that stuff up. I dunno about your world, but before a certain year, they don't post it. I had to do this stupid research thing for English and it had to be about Purcell and there was like nothing, brah. An I love research papers. I did the one in eighth grade over ninjas and last year I did it over sociopaths. This year I did it over Lord Shiva the Destroyer. That one was cool."

"Is this going somewhere?" Sam asked as politely as his frustration allowed him.

"Oh. Right. Yes. Rabbit trail, sorry. Back to the plot line. Um, well, last time I had to go to Register and ask them if I could use the archives. The guy there was really cool and let me."

"And you refrained from telling us this why..?" Dean demanded.

"Chsh, I forgot, chill, bro. Anyway, I didn't think it'd be that far back." I frowned at the glances the brothers exchanged and the way Dean stood.

"Well, let's go, then."

"Uh, no. You, my misplaced travelers, cannot come with me should I leave," I said firmly, as if he was Lilly. "People will be all like, 'OMGZ! It's Jensen Ackles! And Jared Padelicki! Let's mob!'" I shook my head. "No, señor, I know this is a small town and I'm probably the only kid that watches Supernatural anymore, but you're in more things than that show."

"But that's not us," Sam pointed out.

"Your actors," I said simply. "Look, if I go, it'll be more believable."

"Oh, and why is that?" Dean demanded. He was kinda grouchy. I didn't blame him. I'd want to get back home if I was in another world.

"Because, Herr Winchester, I can't go in there saying I have a report to do if I have these two really hot guys with me. Distractions. And they'll think I'm just pulling a prank or something. Then what do you suggest?" I demanded before going around and getting my DC Universe converse. I decided to go flat out Joker. I was feeling rather devious.

I looked up and saw Dean looking down at me, a frown plastered on his face.

"Dude, chill out. My parents won't be home for forever. But if you hear anyone pull up and it isn't me, go out the back and sneak over through the back with the animals."

"Animals?"

"Cha, brah," I answered Sam. "We got a goat, a midget pony, and a sheep with her two babies." I paused. "Watch out for the pony. He's a jerk. But be happy the dogs aren't with them. Budha might kill you." I stood and straightened my Regular Show shirt. "Right. I should be back in like, an hour, depending," I announced, then held my hand out to Dean. "Phone, _por favor, señor_." he frowned.

"What for?" he demanded. I pursed my lips.

"So I can put my number in it, you artard. Now, phone, por favor, _señor_," I repeated. He grumbled before fishing out his phone and handing it to me. I smiled and quickly found the address book and put in my number. I handed it back. "Right, if someone comes or tried to break in or whatever, text me, bro," I said, making my way to the door. "Behave."

With that, I left the Winchesters in my house.

* * *

**Liars and Karma**

I parked in the middle area of Main before getting put and going to the Register. Man. What if I couldn't find anything? That would suck major kiwi. Still, just looking wouldn't hurt.

When I walked in, the blonde dame at the counter gave me a funny look. I just offered a half smile

"Uh, hi," I said almost awkwardly.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" she asked. I walked up to her.

"Um, I have to do a report for school on one of the old places here and I was wondering if you could help me find anything on the Monster house," I explained lightly. Damn this guilty conscience. I wonder if she knew which I was talking about. She looked fairly young and all the younger people knew which house was the monster house.

She smiled. "Ah, yeah, the Monster House. It's actually the Fisher house," she explained. "Been around forever."

"Exactly," I grinned. "I couldn't find anything on the Register's website, so I figured it was just too old."

Blondie nodded. "Yeah, we don't have anything on the site, but we have all the old newspapers in the archives." She started typing away on the computer in front of her. "We have them all categorized on the computers though. Let's see, Fisher place..." she scrolled down and I fidgeted uncomfortably. These frickin' Winchesters owed me. I guess the saving of my mentally challenged class will have to do.

"Now, what exactly are you looking for?" Blondie asked after a moment of looking through her computer. I gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, I'm kinda into weird and freaky," I said. "Think you can help me out?" I asked nonchalantly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Weird and freaky?" She went back to the computer. "I dunno…" she trailed off, her dark eyes focused. Suddenly her face lit up. "Haha!" she exclaimed, making me jump. "I know just the thing!" She jumped out of the chair and started for the back of the room. "I'll be right back," she assured. "Don't move."

I nodded "Not moving." She smiled at my comment before disappearing into a room. Suddenly, Johnny Cash was singing Hurt from my pocket, making me jump again. I could never be a criminal. I fished out my phone and frowned at the text from the unknown number.

(Number consisting of several 5s): Its dean. find anything

Me: Maybe. Gimme a sec, bro.

Dean: I dont have a sec. my phones bout to die.

Me: If you would patiently wait upon my return, I might be able to find a charger at home.

Dean: You talk funny.

Me: You text with very poor grammar.

Dean: "gimme a sec bro" isnt the best grammar either

Me: Actually, that grammar is fine. The words are misspelled because I text like I talk. And texting back will just drain your phone even more. Also, you left out the comma between sec and bro. Hi, I'm Ana Rodriguez, the Grammar Nazi.

The dame came back with several papers and I silenced my phone. Deany boy will have to wait. Blondie was looking extremely proud of herself. She held out the papers to me.

"I made copies for you. This is some pretty freaky stuff, so I think you'll find it suitable for your project."

I smiled and read the heading on the top of the first sheet. Murder-Suicide at Fisher Place. I cocked my head to the side to make up for the fact I can't raise just one eyebrow when I saw the same picture of Farmer Fred that I broke the night before.

"Yup, I think this will do," I said lightly. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie," the dame said as I started for the door. Dude. I frickin' found the ghost's real story or whatever. I'm like a hunter! ... Except I'd probably die if I was a real hunter.

I started for my car and frowned when I saw who was parked next to me.

"Hey, Ana," A very lanky boy with glasses said, getting out of his car. I quickly folded the papers and tried to hold them out of his sight. The universe plots against me. "What's that?"

I gave and awkward smile. "Uh, hey, Chase," I said, opening my door and throwing the papers in the passenger seat. "Um, I was just bored, so I wanted to do some research."

"Research? Hmm, quite," was the response. I clenched my jaw and wanted to smash his head in the sidewalk. I hated that saying, along with No U and lul and everything else he stole from the internet that should stay on the internet. One of the reasons I started wanting to hurt him when we were dating.

"Hey, you going tomorrow?" he asked suddenly. I frowned.

"Where? Monster House?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I figured you'd go since you're so into that weird stuff."

I shrugged. "I might go. But I'll need to lie to my parents and I don't like lying to them. Bad karma."

"You believe in karma?"

I shrugged. "Kinda," I said nonchalantly. I knew this wouldn't go well with him. He was a more religious type. Another reason we fell apart.

"Thought you were Christian."

"I am. It's just the over all concept I believe in. Like, do good, get good, minus an extra life. Lots of religions have a form of karma. I mean, even the Bible kinda has something that could be taken as karma," I said, immediately regretting it by the look of shock on Chase's face.

"It does not!" he exclaimed. I sighed at his narrow-mindedness.

"Do not be deceived: God cannot be mocked. A man reaps what he sows. The one who sows to please his sinful nature, from nature will reap destruction; the one that sows to please the Spirit, from the Spirit will reap eternal life," I said coolly. "Yah get what you give."

He still looked ready to puke. "But karma is about reincarnation. The Bible is totally against that. You live one life and boom! That's all you get."

"I know, that's why I said minus the extra life. I don't want to be a dog in my next life." I shrugged. "That's the thing with this stuff. It's all about interpretation." I turned up the volume of my phone, hoping for a distraction.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, uncertainty tainting his tone. I dunno, but I think The Lord liked my little point proving, because Dion's The Wanderer came from my phone and I looked down to see it was Dean. I shook my head.

"So impatient," I muttered, then to Chase, "I'll see you 'round, dude."

He nodded and started for the opposite direction from the Register. I pushed answer and put the phone to my ear.

"I texted you, like, ten times," Dean huffed angrily.

"And because of that, your phone is just gonna die quicker," I replied. In the background I heard Sam say something and then there was a bit of a fight.

"Uh, hey," Sam said nonchalantly. Dean was cussing in the background. "Did you find anything?"

"Why, yes, my good sir, I did." My stomach growled. "What do you want from McDonald's," I asked, getting in the car.

"Huh?"

"Food,_ comida_, whatcha want?"

* * *

**Before We Fight...**

Not even twenty minutes later I was home, snacking on a McDouble while the Winchesters ate their own food, looking through the copies Blondie made for me.

"Well, this is him," Sam said, looking at the picture. "Caine Fisher," he read. "'It is believed that Caine Fisher murdered his daughter and wife, Caroline and Eve respectfully, upon learning the plans they hid to have Caroline elope with her beau Clark Stevens.'"

"So, he killed his family because he was a jealous father?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure my dad would just ground me if I date someone he didn't like, but that's just me."

Dean took a bite of his burger. "Wha' abou' 'im?" he asked through the food. I made a face and Sam shot him a look.

"Dude, what have I said about talking with your mouth full?" he demanded. The older Winchester just shrugged.

"You're gross, bro," I muttered, which earned me a first row look at how he opened his mouth at me, food all mashed up. "Ew! Sam!"

"Dean! Quit being such a kid!"

"Yeah, _cochino_!" I added, but laughed. Dean swallowed his food and took a drink of his drink before speaking again.

"What about Fisher?"

"Hung himself," I said nonchalantly. Dean frowned.

"Well, where's he buried?"

Sam answered, his voice melancholic. "Doesn't say."

"Of course," Dean sighed.

I frowned, noting how down the hunters were. "What about that picture I had last night?" They both looked at me.

"Picture?"

"Cha, brah," I said. "I had this pic and he was all like, kill Ana!" I paused. "Well, he didn't actually say that, but he tried to kill me."

"Ana, where is this picture?" Sam demanded. I frowned.

"The house. I was more worried about dying than some picture. And I saw on one episode you were all like, yo, spirit's stuck to this painting. Let's burn it!' And it almost worked, 'cept it wasn't haunting the pic."

They just stared at me. Dean stood. "Alrighty, let's go then."

"Bro, calm yourself," I said. "It's the middle of the day. I'm not done eating. It's the middle of the day."

"And..?"

"And as I said, I don't want to be mobbed! 'Sides, we still have tonight. We can go then."

"Your parents?" Sam asked, breaking my perfect plan. I hung my head.

"Right. Um, gimme an hour," I said, standing and heading for my room.

"Why an hour?"

"Because. I don't wanna die."

With that, I went into my room and to my closet, where I found my paintball gun. I wonder...

* * *

She wonders! Yeah, I don't like this one as much. I have a feeling I won't like the next one either, but they are vital to the plot. Blah.


	6. Chapter 6

More Imagination! I present to you: The Hunt.

Once again-just to be safe-I do not own the Winchester, Supernatural or anything form that universe.

* * *

**The Hunt  
**

I parked by the old train station by the Monster House. It was in a rather secluded area in town, being surrounded by trees and no other houses for about two blocks.

"I'd feel better if you stayed in the car," Dean muttered as I turned off the car and go out.

"Chsh, My world, my rules, bro," I said, taking the paint ball gun from Sam. "Stop complaining and let's get this over with." I grabbed my Bob Marley bag that had the gun's modified ammo and shouldered it before starting off.

The walk was short, sullen, and quiet for Dean. He really didn't want me to tag along. Well screw him. I decided to start a conversation with the younger brother.

"So," I started nonchalantly, "ghosts."

"Ghosts," he repeated, his tone light. "Pretty genius, the salt ball gun," he said, nodding to gun I held. I grinned.

"I thought so too. Think it'll work?"

"Should. Ours always do. Just gotta make sure they bust when they hit," he advised.

"Chsh, I've been doing this since I was six. My brother is a Marine. I know how to make this thing deadly."

He chuckled at that. "You'd make a fine hunter if you were from our world."

I laughed aloud at that. "If my life was a Supernatural episode, I'd be the person to die in the beginning and set the mood for the rest of the hour." I paused. "Despite my vast knowledge of monsters."

"Monsters?" Sam said in a patronizing way.

"Cha. Wiki, brah. I'm currently looking into the Slender-Man, but he's kinda like a striga-slash-wendigo-slash-Drake from _Gone_," I grinned, and Sam kinda just looked at me funny, amusement coating his expressions. This look didn't last long, seeing how Dean had to ruin it.

"Chsh, what do you know about monsters?"

"Dean!" Sam snapped. He looked down at me, as if to make sure I wasn't offended, which I wasn't, but I was more so annoyed.

"About monsters?" I asked, pausing long enough to be in step with the older Winchester. I shrugged. "Monsters are broken promises and lies you want to believe because it makes it a little better." I paused, then grinned. "Guess that means Santa and the Easter Bunny are monsters, huh?" I shrugged, readjusting my bag. "In this world, the monsters aren't usually flesh and blood. The monsters here are a bit more dangerous than yours, Dean Winchester. These you can't kill."

He stayed silent for a second an I went on ahead and paused in front of the Mons- Fisher Place. I started up the steps and Sam and Dean followed.

"Maybe you should wait out here," Sam said in an almost guilty voice. My jaw dropped.

"You gotta be kidding," I dead panned.

"Maybe your world, kid, but it's our job," Dean said in a rather smug manner. "Our rules."

I looked at Sam for help, but he didn't offer much. Instead, he held out his hand for the paintball gun. I clenched my jaw. "Fine," I snapped, pushing it into his hand. "I'll just keep watch."

"That's an important job too."

"Is it loaded?" Sam asked after his brother's remark as I stomped to the steps and sat.

"Yes."

That got me a mild chuckle and I felt a hand on my head as I crossed my arms.

"We'll tell you all about it later," Dean said brightly.

I made a face and looked up at the older hunter. "It's prob'ly best I stay out anyway," I sighed.

"Exactly."

"I'd prob'ly die anyway. Set the mood for the rest of the hour and what not."

There was a sigh and the sound of a struggle with a door knob. "Uh, Dean, it wasn't locked last night."

I whirled around and frowned. "We left the door wide open last night, brah," I said, confusion lacing my tone. "It can't be locked. It shouldn't even be closed." I stood and went to the door, pushing past the brothers. They exchanged looks. Without any problems, I opened the door and stepped in a bit, turning to give them a smug look.

"Se-"

The door slammed shut, and almost immediately there was pounding from outside. My eyes went wide and I ran to the door.

"Hey! Dean! Sam!" I cried, trying to open the door. The door was shaking, the hunters pounding on it, trying to get it open.

"Ana! Hey, you alright, kid?" Sam shouted, his voice muffled. "Hey!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but my breath came out smoke as the temperature went down quite a bit. I slowly turned around and saw Farmer Fred glaring at me.

"Uh, guys..." my voice came out a squeak as he flickered out. The pounding increased, grew more frantic, then suddenly only sounded half as loud. I glanced around quickly before seeing the picture I had dropped. I made a dash for it even though I had nothing to burn it with. Before I could even reach it, there was a sudden pain in my back and I gasped, falling. I rolled over and saw Fisher standing over me, his eyes murderous.

"Shit and hell and shit and hell," I muttered, reaching in my bag, closing my hand on several salt balls, crushing them. The ghost reached down for me and impulsively I threw the contents in my hand at him. It shrieked before evaporating.

There was a cracking noise from the back of the house as I managed to get up and grab the picture frame, catching my hand on the broken glass.

"Ana!" I looked up, cursing and dropping the frame once more to hold my bleeding hand, and saw Sam rush in from one of the back room. "What happened?" he demanded, catching my wrist to see my hand.

"Found the picture," I said, offering a small smile. There was another crash and the front door flew open.

"You alright?" Dean asked, striding up. I nodded and gasped when the couch suddenly flew at us at full speed. Sam pushed me down and fell on top of me as both hunters dropped. Once it landed-away from us-he jumped up, pulling me up with him. Dean took the salt ball gun from Sam and as gently as the situation allowed pushed me into his brother's chest.

"Get her out," he snapped, fumbling to get out a lighter. Sam offered a curt nod before starting to lead me to the door by my shoulders. We got about three steps away before Sam was ripped away, crashing into the old coffee table. Before Dean could even whirl around, he was pinned to the wall, the crunch of glass as the pictures still hanging on said wall broke behind him. The gun and lighter fell to the floor with a clatter just about two feet away. I made a grab, but I felt something around one of my ankles and next thing I knew I was on the floor, the breath knocked out of me.

"Shit and hell and shit and hell and shit!" I exclaimed as I was suddenly sliding on the floor. I looked and saw that Fisher had a hold on my ankle and was pulling me away. Not looking, I reached up and my fingers brushed the butt of the plastic gun. I tried to turn and grab it and somehow-The Lord is a good guy- managed to get my fingers around it. Not even thinking, I swung it around and pointed it at Fisher and pulled the trigger.

My leg was dropped as the ghost disappeared and I took my chance to crawl to the lighter and picture. One of the guys groaned and I started to try to make the stupid lighter work. It took me about three tries to actually get a flame, and when I sighed in relief, my heart almost stopped at how it came out frosty.

"Fuck me."

One second I'm holding a lighter, the next I'm on the ground, a pair of too cold hands around my throat. I gasped, trying to get air to my lungs, when the ghost suddenly screams and burst into flames. I rolled on my side coughed when I heard someone call my name.

Sitting up, I saw Dean hobble over. "You alive?"

I put a hand over my chest. "Heart's beating."

"Sammy, talk to me, bro," he called.

"Is it dead?" the other Winchester groaned, sitting up, holding his shoulder. He looked at me. "You alright?" he asked earnestly.

I looked at the flaming picture, then up at the hunters. "How you do this on a normal basis is beyond me."

Holy hell. I just ganked my first ghost!

* * *

**The Demon's Rant**

The demon wanted to kill the closest breathing thing. She was shaking in her rage. That stupid brat! She was ruining everything! The demon paced and looked up at the trio as they made their way to the black car. That brat was sandwiched between the hunters, making her untouchable.

The Winchesters both looked down at her from time to time, concern lacing their glances, but the girl seemed fine. The demon would give them a reason to worry about.. Like her bones snapping and breaking through her skin...

No. Not yet. But soon. This little human didn't even know the extent of trouble she was in for. The demon was about to blink out when she noticed something about the way Sam Winchester looked down at the girl. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it sure as hell wasn't going to go unnoticed.

* * *

**The Angel and His Job**

Bobby stared at the angel, frowning. "You sure you know where they are?" he demanded.

Castiel nodded curtly, but still looked a bit worried. This trip would take much power. Too much for his liking. He would pass out for hours just going to the past, a whole other world? This was going to hurt.

"When should you be back?"

The angel hesitated. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don-"

There was a fluttering of wings and the angel disappeared. Bobby clenched his jaw.

"Idjit."

* * *

One more chapter of Imagination is complete! Let me know how you liked it. And I promise, you'll see more Of Cas... eventually. Gimme about two more chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Ball Z and Ninja Turtles?**

"Well, that was easy enough," Ana said simply as the trio chilled in the trailer's back room. She sat cross legged, leaning against a wall, watching the brothers. Dean didn't have his shirt on, as Sam was stitching up the huge gash in his shoulder. She had to find the needle and some thread for them and Sam used another lighter to sterilize it. She had managed bandage her own hand, but Sam had promised to look at it just to make sure.

"Yeah, you don't have a huge gross cut on your back," Dean grumbled.

She held out her bandaged hand, "Close enough, bro!" When he saw the bandage, Sam felt his stomach clench. After the ghost, he felt like he should protect this kid with every fiber of his being, and he had failed.

"And I'm pretty sure I saw alcohol in your kitchen, Ana. I couldn't even have a little?" Dean went on whining.

"Aha, no. Last thing I need is my pops thinking I'm stealing his booze. Also, if I don't get any, neither do you." She paused. "Anyway, I think I remember my biology teacher saying something about not wanting to mess with your nerves with crap like this." She shrugged. "And that guy knows everything. He's like Dumbledore, dude."

Sam shook his head, chuckling, as he finished. "Bobby knows everything. Does that make him Dumbledore too?"

Ana had to think for a second. "Nah. He's more like... Master Splinter."

"The rat!" Dean exclaimed. "They're nothing alike!"

"Dude, Master Splinter and Bobby could be brothers if Splinter wasn't Japanese. Least, that's what I've come to believe in the show." She thought for a second. "Also, both of them have to deal with young annoying charges, AKA you and the Ninja Turtles. 'Cept you're kinda older now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded. Sam laughed and started to patch up the stitches with some supplies Ana managed to find in the utility room of the house. She had explained that there were some advantages of her mom working at the hospital.

"It means you have gotten older since season one, bro," she said simply, uncrossing her legs and pulling one to her chest and let the other sprawled out. She rearranged the way she sat to change the pressure on her back without letting the brothers notice. "You're not immortal." She grinned and Sam smiled warmly with her, knowing she was gonna have fun messing with Dean. "Dean Winchester, you are going to get old and your hair is gonna go white and you'll be all wrinkly."

Dean glared at the girl before pouting. "That wasn't nice," he mumbled, putting on the Starsky and Hutch shirt Ana found for him.

She laughed. "Truth isn't always pretty, _señor_."

Sam grinned and sat away from his brother, leaning against the wall opposite of Ana, next to the phone charger for Dean's phone the kid had found, as promised. "Hey," he said suddenly. "If Bobby is Master Splinter and we're the Ninja Turtles, what's that make you and Cas?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, then the girl to hear her answer. She looked at them in a scrutinizing way, picking her words carefully.

"Well, if we really analyze this situation, we need to transfer this little ragtag group of heroes into a crossover with anime Dragon Ball Z and the Ninja Turtles," she said, her words sounding very professional, making Dean smirk. "And if that is the case, then Dean is Goku. Bobby is Master Splinter. Now, Sam is definitely Donatello. And our angel Castiel is none other than the Dragon himself, or maybe the Dragon Balls," she finished, a grin plastered on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam said. "How does that make any sense? Dragon Ball Z Ninja Turtle crossover?"

"Yeah, and why am I the dumb guy that never stops eating?" Dean demanded. Ana cocked her head to the side at that and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you never stop eating," Sam said pointedly.

"Shut up, Sammy, and let her finish."

She frowned. "First of all, bro, Goku is a bad ass. Yeah, he has the mind of a child, but you're pretty immature too sometimes, unless it comes to saving the world. Allow me to elaborate, my fine sir," she said before clearing her throat and going on. "Goku. Immature, eats nonstop, protective of son Gohan, saves the world on numerous occasions, running into trouble along the way. Dean Winchester. Immature, eats nonstop, protective of brother Sam, saves the world on numerous occasions, running into trouble. You died, went to hell. Goku died and went wherever that place was, been a while since I've seen it. Castiel brought you back, the Dragon brought Goku back, so that explains why he's the

Dragon."

"Then why are me and Bobby the crossover?" Sam asked, amused with the girl's explanation and happy to have something to think about other than how to get home.

"'Cause. Bobby has to deal with you guys. He's not as calm as Splinter, so I guess he has a little Piccolo in him too, and you two are like Gohan." She paused.

"Alrighty. And Sam, you're Donnie because I like Donnie. He's pretty mellow, and he knows about the computer stuff. You know about research stuff. If you really wanna get into it, Dean could actually be a fusion of Goku and Casey, but we won't tread those waters," she finished brightly, leaving the brothers speechless. Finally, Sam spoke again.

"And what about you? You're part of this ragtag group of heroes now. You did get rid of the ghost."

"Chsh, brah, I'm still Ana Rodriguez. I'm the kid watching this on YouTube."

He chuckled at that and the trio sat in a comfortable silence... For about three seconds. That's when Ana suddenly found herself staring up at a very tired looking Angel of The Lord called Castiel.

"Cas?" the brothers exclaimed, jumping up. Ana and the angel just stared at each other for second, the girl with her jaw on the ground, the angel with a sort of confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

* * *

**They Forget I Have Ears**

They were arguing. Again. That was nice. At the moment, I was hiding in my room, like I always did once I got home from school or how I usually did when I was home alone. My room was safe spot from the world, especially when I could just curl up on my bed and pretend to sleep, because, let's face it. When your parents argue, you aren't gonna sleep very well.

I lied on my bed, on my side, staring up at my dream catcher and listening to Pandora, Dion Radio. My parents were in the living room, arguing about God knows what. I couldn't hear actual words over my music, but I could hear the tones. They weren't happy. At all. I sniffled, the allergy medicine from last night wearing out, curled into a ball, and reached for my Bunny.

Bunny was a stuffed bunny, humanoid to the point where she could wear a dress. I had her since we lived in Texas, so I was about four or five. She was my favorite stuffed animal and used to sing when you pressed her hand, but after being washed several times, it didn't work anymore. Still, I wasn't gonna give her away. She was mine and mine only.

Chubby Checker kept singing about The Twist when there was a struggling at my door knob from the outside. I sighed, knowing who it had to be. After another second, the door was pushed open with a triumphant huff and in walked Lilly.

The little girl looked around, her light brown eyes scanning the room until she found me. "Ana!" she exclaimed. "Me thirsty!"

I sat up. "You're thirsty?"

"Yeah!"

I sighed and crawled to the edge of my bed where I was met the three year old. "You wanna juice?"

"Yeah!"

Nodding, I reached under my bed, careful not to fall off, and grabbed a little Sunny D from my secret stash. Well, it wasn't very secret since the little kid knew where it was. "Tell Nana to open it," I told her, handing her the drink. She smiled really big and started out the door.

"Close the door?" she asked. I nodded and lied back down.

"Yes, please."

She smiled brightly and walked out, closing the door behind her. I sighed and started to lay on my back, only to cringe at the pain. Screw the world.

I stayed still for a second when my mom poked he head in.

"_Mija_, we're going to your _tio's_. You coming?" I shook my head and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Back hurts," I said simply, not wanting to worry her and praying she didn't see my bandaged hand. Her eyes softened.

"There's the Soma, but only one. I counted, so don't even think about more," she said sternly. I smiled.

"'Kay."

She disappeared. "Lock the door," she called as I heard the front door open. I sighed and sat up to do as told. By the time I trudged to the living room, the car was already backing out. Once the door was locked, I started for the kitchen to find said pill of awesomeness, only to stop mid step.

Winchesters. Duh.

* * *

I had too much fun with the first part of this. Reviews are always welcome


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back! Don't hate me. I come with presents... like a new chapter :D**

* * *

******Sandwiches and Pie  
**

"Yo, brah," Ana called out, seconds before the door slammed shut with a bang. Sam smiled fondly.

"Still here," was his response from the back room. He waited three whole seconds before she appeared at the door way of the room the brothers and angel occupied. She paused at the sight of Cas.

"Dude. He's passed the fuck out," she dead panned, nodding to the angel that was lying on the blankets the Winchesters used last night. Sam nodded and Dean saw the covered plate she was carrying. He jumped up and Sam rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dean to think of food when there was an unconscious angel in the room.

"That for us?" he asked hopefully. She cocked her head to the side and Sam could tell some smart ass remark was about to escape her lips. She had the same face he always pulled when he let Dean have it.

"Nope. For Loba and Budha," she said, handing him the plate. "Who else would it be for, artard?"

"Not an artard," he muttered, taking the food and going to his brother. She shook her head and reached into the Bob Marley bag she carried and pulled out two Sprites. Once Dean was situated, she tossed them the drinks and stood leaning on the wall where she had been sitting before. Sam opened his mouth to say something-noting how she was here with them when her parents should be right next door-but she quickly cut him off.

"At my uncle's house," she said, and the younger Winchester noticed how she tried to stay off her back. This worried him a bit, but he didn't say anything. Yet.

"Oh." They unwrapped their sandwiches and Dean grinned.

"Kid, I love you right now."

"As you should. The only man I ever make a sandwich for is my dad. Occasionally my _Tios _when they're here."

Dean just shrugged and took a huge bite of his sandwich, immediately making an orgasm face. "Kid, this is awesome."

Sam just rolled his eyes and was about to take a bite, but froze when he caught sight of Ana's bandaged hand. Crap. He was supposed to check it out earlier. "Hey, lemme see your hand," he said suddenly, setting his sandwich down on the plate. The girl frowned and looked down at her hand, as if saying it didn't hurt. Sam knew better than that. It probably needed stitches, but he was so busy with Dean, then Cas...

"It's fine," she told him. He frowned and stood, starting for her.

"I call BS on that," he said, cursing himself inwardly and hoping it hadn't gotten infected.

"Dude," she started, but he already had her wrist and was unwrapping the bandage. Dean raised an eyebrow from where he sat, but said nothing. She tried to pull her hand away on impulse when the bandage was pulled away, but Sam kept a good grip and frowned down at her. She looked down and made a face. The cut didn't look so great, as if she hadn't thought it was a big deal and just washed away the blood. Sam tsked and shook his head.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to clean that up better," he sighed.

"Why?" Dean asked before shoving a whole lot of sandwich in his mouth. If Sam wasn't so concerned about the girl in front of him, he would have scowled at him. Instead, the expression was turned on Ana.

"Did you even wash it?"

"There isn't blood on it, is there?"

The hunter shook his head again and released Ana's wrist. "You took the stuff I used on Dean back with you, didn't you?" he demanded. She nodded. "Of course. Come on then."

Ana frowned. "Where?"

"Your house," Sam said simply, starting for the front.

"But it's fine!"

"No use arguing," Dean called out from his corner. "No changing his mind when he's set." He paused. "If you come back, you have any pie?"

Sam rolled his eyes and made what Dean had ever so lightly dubbed the Bitch Face as he started out the door, the girl following him.

"Pie!"

The front door banged shut and Dean was left with three more sandwiches. He shrugged and unwrapped his second.

* * *

**Dr. Winchester Will See You Now**

"Ow!" I cried, trying to pull my hand away from Sam, but he had an iron grip around my wrist and held my hand over the sink so it wouldn't make a mess.

"Sorry," he sighed, putting down the bottle of peroxide on the counter and uncurling my fingers when they closed into a fist.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't torture me to begin with," I muttered, watching as bubbles fizzled out of the cut and pulled my legs up on the counter I sat on to cross them. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"If you had cleaned it right the first time, we wouldn't have to be doing this," he chided, picking up the towel when the fizzing slowed and started to dry my hand.

"Not my fault I didn't learn first aid," I muttered, wincing when the fibers of the towel touched the raw cut. His eyes softened a bit.

"Sorry," he repeated, his voice more sincere this time. I just made a face and he chuckled a bit. "So," he started, filling the silence, "Your parents go out a lot, don't they?"

"Every now and then, yeah," I shrugged and noticed the disapproval lacing his tone as he spoke again.

"And they just leave you home alone?"

"Well, socially awkward as I am, brah, I think it's best I stay home. I end up throwing a tantrum if they make me stay someplace for more than three hours anyway," I grinned and Sam just shook his head.

"Yeah, but you live out here in the country," he said, setting the towel down and inspecting my hand.

"Am I all good, doctor?"

"Not yet," he smiled, then went on about my parents' flaw in leaving me alone. "Don't they worry someone can, I dunno, show up and..." he trailed off as he got the alcohol wipes I managed to find in the medicine cabinet. I shrugged.

"They did. Then I told them no one would want to take an annoyingly anti-social loser like me because I'd bore them with my rants about all the books I've read and the latest anime I managed to find." I paused. "Dude, I started reading this one manga, and it's like, whoa! Guts is freaking bad ass, man!"

He laughed aloud at my rabbit trail and decided to drop the subject. "Manga?"

"Japanese comic book, brah-chacho," I said. He started cleaning the edges of the cut with the wipe and I hissed at the pain and tried to pull my hand away again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he said quietly. My eyes watered and I looked away to keep him from noticing. "Almost done."

"Man, I dunno how you guys do this," I huffed, trying to keep my voice from cracking. He offered a small smile.

"Me either," he threw away the used wipe and started wrapping up my hand again. "And..." he tied it off, "done."

I grinned and hopped off the counter. Bad move in retrospect, as pain shot through my back. I cried out and fell into Sam.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, his eyes filled with concern. I shook my head and fought back tears as I stood up.

"Nothing, I'm good," I lied through gritted teeth as I started for the door.

"Ana."

I could tell he wasn't gonna drop it as he followed me out of the bathroom and to the living room.

"My back just kinda hurts," I mumbled, but he still heard.

He frowned. "Is this something I should see?"

"Prob'ly not," I said lightly, going to the three seater couch and flopped down on my stomach. He gave me a look and I sighed. "It's nothing."

"You're as bad as Dean," he muttered. I shrugged and yawned, suddenly really tired.

"Who is prob'ly eating your sandwich right now," I said simply, using my arm as a pillow and struggling to keep my eyes open. "And waiting for a pie I can't give him..."

That earned me a chuckle, but I didn't hear anything after that. I was already asleep.

* * *

**A Silent Threat**

Sam sighed when he saw that Ana had fallen asleep. He was surprised she had stayed awake as long as she did, having been on her first hunt and whatnot.

He looked around and saw a throw on the other couch and grabbed it. He covered the sleeping girl, who just sighed. He chuckled warmly before looking around for something he didn't know yet. He didn't know why, but this girl had grown on him. He was almost dreading having to go back home.

He was about to leave, then paused right as he walked out, a gleam in the flower pot on the porch catching his eye. He went to it and smiled. Key. He went back, the key in hand and checked on the girl one last time. He didn't really want to leave her alone. Then he remembered what he had said the night before. Nothing would want to mess this kid. Besides, he and Dean would be right next door.

With that, Sam closed door and locked it from the outside. He started back to his brother, but paused and glared out into the darkness, as if daring the monsters of her world to try and hurt her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy crap. Been a while. Don't hate me.**

* * *

**Spider-Man and Batman**

Woke at nine. Parents are still asleep from last night's adventures. Perfect time to check on the losers next door.

I sighed and sniffled, having been an idiot and forgotten to take my medicine. I didn't forget this time though.

When I got next door, I knocked about three times before, "Housekeeping!" in my best stereotypical Mexican maid voice. I didn't wait for an answer and just walked in, juggling the two bowls, spoons, boxes of Lucky Charms and Cheerios, and the half gallon of milk. I was met by a very bed headed Sam and not so bed headed Dean, who both woke with a start. I laughed.

"And a hello to you too, Sleeping Beauties," I grinned, sitting cross-legged without dropping anything.

"That for us?" Dean asked, yawning. I nodded.

"Si," I answered, putting the bowls in front of them. "We got Cheerios and Lucky Charms. And before you ask, my parents are still asleep. I dunno how long, so eat fast."

Sam just chuckled and grabbed the Lucky Charms as Dean was already pouring milk in his Cheerios. I sighed and looked over where Castiel should have been, and saw it empty.

"'Ey, where's your angel?"

Before either brother could answer, said Angel de Dios suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Holy hell!" I exclaimed, falling back and catching myself with my hurt hand. "Owie, crap," I whined, holding my hand, then looked up at the trench coat clad angel. "Holy hell," I repeated.

"Hell is not a holy place," the angel said simply. "You should not say such things."

"You're Castiel," was all I could say. I was obviously starstruck.

"Yes."

"The angel."

"Yes."

"Like the Dragon."

Dean burst out laughing as Cas gave me a funny look. "Dean, why did she call me a dragon?" the angel asked. "And why do you find that funny? Dragons were ruthless. You should know, you've fought some before."

"It's a long story, Cas," Sam said with a grin.

"Oh."

I just stared up at him and he looked down at me. "You are Ana?"

"Yup," I said, snapping out of funk and grabbing the box of Lucky Charms. "The one and only, greatest thing this side of the galaxy." I paused, digging around for some marshmellows. "Not really, I think that goes to Wolverine or Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Nonono, kid, you're confused. Batman is where it's at."

"Batman's too emo, though. At least Spider-Man makes it fun by throwing around jokes," I pointed out, dropping the tiny colorful marshmallows I managed to find in my mouth. Sam was grinning and Cas, clearly confused, just sat next to the younger Winchester.

"Sam, I don't understand what they are arguing about," he said quietly. Sam just chuckled.

"You don't need to, Cas. Just enjoy the free entertainment." Dean and I ignored them as the older hunter went on.

"But Spider-Man is a scrawny little punk. With powers. He can walk on walls and shoot webs. And Spidey Sense? That's just cheating. Batman is all brain and brawn."

"Okay, hold up, my wayfaring stranger," I said, pulling my hand out of the box and holding it up to stop him and show that I meant business. "Spider-Man just walks on walls and the Spidey Sense. That and his ninja-ness was all he got from the bite."

"But he shoots web!"

"Have you never read the comics? He's like, a genius, bro. The webs are little web packs he made. The movies with that Toby guy didn't say that."

"Yeah, but, still. Batman is cooler as Bruce Wayne than Spider-Man is as Peter Parker," he said before pouring a bit more cereal in his still half full bowl.

"Dude. Peter Parker has college and and a job and all the struggles of a teenager. Bruce Wayne is man whore."

"Playboy, Bruce Wayne is a playboy. There is a difference," Dean said haughtily. Sam shook his head at all this.

"You know, the only way to settle this is to have the two fight and see who would win," he said matter of factly. I frowned.

"Dude, no, that can never happen."

"Yeah, Sammy, don't you know these things? Batman is DC and Spider-Man is Marvel. They can't fight. They have to be the same domain. Same universe."

"Yeah. And even then you really can't tell who's the best by a fight," I said. "Spider-Man could be fighting a totally crazed Batman and he would win because he's fighting to protect the people."

"Not that he'd ever go crazy though," Dean muttered.

"He could."

"Could not."

"Could to."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could n-"

"As interesting as this little... Argument is, I do believe we have more pressing matters at hand," Castiel finally said. "Like getting home."

I cocked my head to the side. "Can't you just zap 'em back?" I paused, then grinned. "You can always stay here!"

Sam gave a quick half smile. "Sorry, but I don't need to be mistaken for a movie star."

"Yeah. Even though he has a funny last name. Padleski." Dean chuckled.

"Padalecki, Jensen, Padalecki," Sam corrected, an irritated look on his face. Dean just shrugged and drank his leftover milk.

"Either way, funny name. And my name's not Jensen, bitch."

"Whatever," Sam still grinned. I rolled my eyes and started picking up the stuff I brought.

"Hey, well, whatever you guys do, you better not leave without saying bye," I said, standing. "Gotta go before the 'rents wake up," I sighed as I started for the front.

* * *

**If Their Lives were Abridged, I'd totally be Going Back with Them**

"We're going to the city," Mom said, going for the door. I frowned and looked up from my iPod as my dad reaches over and patted my head. "You coming?"

"What're you gonna be doing?" I asked.

"Gotta get a haircut," Pops said lightly, his voice thickly accented. I made a face.

"Think I'll pass."

They shared a look. "Lock the door then," Mom ordered. "We'll be back later. Let us know if you go anywhere."

"'Kay." I looked back down at my iPod, wondering what to look up on youtube. My parents walked out, closing the door behind them. I wonder...

Supernatural the Animation.

Abridged.

Go.

I grinned as several videos popped up. Oh, man, the guys are gonna hate this. Let's watch. I pushed play on the first one, set the device on my lap, and fished my phone out of my pocket. I texted Dean, told him the rents were gone. Get over here.

The first voice of the abridged had to be Dean. I watched the intro, which was Sam and Dean in the car, Dean acting like he was crashing, then Sam being a pansy.

I burst out laughing as the scene changed to the shifter about to kill the wife, but singing a song about the knife being called Shifty.

"What's so funny?"

"Holy crap!" I almost dropped my iPod, looking up to see the trio standing in the living room. "When the heck did you get here?!" I demanded, looking to see if the door was open. It wasn't. Friggin' ninjas.

Dean smirked as he made his way to where I sat in my dad's recliner. "Angel, kid. What're you watching?"

"Your anime. Abridged." I grinned. "Dude, it's hilarious."

"What the hell..?" He leaned in over the back of the chair to watch. "Dude! Sam! We're cartoons!" he exclaimed excitedly. "When did this happen?"

"'Bout a year ago," I said simply. Then burst out laughing as Anime Dean went on about how the cop chick had a nice ass.

"I never said that!"

"Oh, gawd, but it would have been awesome if you did!" I cackled. By now Sam and Cas came up to see what I was laughing about. Sam frowned.

"I don't sound like that."

"It's abridged, shut up and let me watch."

The anime Sam was complaining about not liking the window and anime Dean was patronizing him. It cut to black and glass shattered. It showed the bloody wall and anime Sam shouting.

"And I'm not stupid like that!" the real Sam snapped.

"Cranberry juice!" I gasped through my laughter. Anime Dean shouted his anger and how he was going to drink the shifter. And then my iPod was gone. "Hey!"

Dean stood straight, holding the device to Cas. "No more cartoons for you. Hold this, Cas."

I crossed my arms, pouting. "Jerk."

It sounded like he was going to counter with a word starting with a b, but Sam cut him off.

"Dean!"

"Oh. Right, sorry."

I rolled my eyes. Losers.

* * *

**I didn't really know how to finish it. I need to get back into this voice after working on Blue Velvet which is a bit darker than this one. Anywho, I'm hoping to get back on this one. **


End file.
